


Marked By The Dragon

by Hope_Ivery_OW273



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blackmail, Blackwatch, First Impressions, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week, OC cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Ivery_OW273/pseuds/Hope_Ivery_OW273
Summary: Oneshot dedicated to @gunnslaughter on Tumblr for giving me permission to write a little something based on a piece of theirs! Made a little reference cameo of my OC if you don’t mind ^^” This occurs in an alternate reality where Hanzo takes control of the Shimada Clan. Jesse McCree is sent by Blackwatch to Hanamura to investigate recent activity between the Shimada Clan and Talon. The cowboy will soon realize he got a bit more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Bold text** means someone is speaking in a different language (In this case, Japanese)

*******

Jesse McCree could have never felt more like the universe stabbed him in the back than today. Of all his missions to go wrong, it had to be this one. Rumor was that the Shimada Clan was in cahoots with the giant terrorist organization, Talon, and that they were considering a partnership to strengthen their forces not just across Japan, but all of Asia as well. Jesse was chosen from his Blackwatch team to go undercover in Hanamura, Japan, the home territory of the Shimada Clan, to try and learn more of this partnership. 

What would this mean? More weapons? Trained terrorists and assassins popping up in worldwide crisis’s? Put them all together, and you get a whole lot of trouble. Which was what Jesse McCree was in at that very moment.   
He was snooping around a dock owned by the assassin empire, checking out a recent weapon shipment that was sent to the clan by Talon. He was blind-sighted, struck in the back of the head and then everything went black.  

When he managed to flutter his eyes open, he felt light headed. His wrists were tied behind his back. A sack was placed over his head, his vision recovering from the hit. He felt empty, like something was missing. It was his hat. He cursed quietly under his breath. That was his favourite hat. Once he figures out where the heck he was, Jesse was going to let’em have it. 

Through the sack’s fabric, he could tell that he appeared to be inside a well decorated room. A floral, fruity, scent caught his nose. Was that *sniff sniff* … sake? He’s never tasted it, but he sure knew the smell of it. Especially if the stuff expired and the stench went south. 

A voice growled, ordering a command in Japanese. “ **Remove it,** ” Jesse felt a hand grab the back collar of his shirt before the sack was pulled away from his face, the lights of the room temporary blinding him before his eye sight adjusted themselves and his gaze well upon, him. 

Sitting before him in a leather booth was Hanzo Shimada, the newly inherited emperor of the Shimada Clan, taking over after Sojiro Shimada passed away a couple months ago. He wore an excellently tailored black suit with a light pink dress shirt underneath that was un-buttoned, revealing a small v-neck of his torso. Glancing over at his left hand, Jesse could just barely see the tip of the blue and black ink of the Shimada’s famous tattoo. Jesse has seen photos of it online, but never in-person. That thing was a mighty fine piece of work. Hanzo sure was something else in Jesse's eyes ... 

Come to think of it, Jesse has never seen Hanzo in the flesh either. Talk about making a good first impression. 

“ **We caught him snooping around at the docks,** ” A guard explained. “ **We believe he was going to sabotage our shipments** ,” 

Hanzo raised his hand, signaling the man to stop speaking. He took the glass of sake in his hand, taking a sip of his favourite liquor. “ **An Overwatch agent? How intriguing …** “ 

Hanzo set the drink back down on the table before leaning back in his seat, legs crossed, left arm spread down along the rim of the chair as he gave the cowboy a stare that sent a chill down Jesse’s spine. He gulped, mustering up enough courage to speak. “Do you speak English?”

Hanzo smirked, huffing with amusement. “Quite fluently,” 

“Two things; First, I wasn’t trying to sabotage anything,” Jesse began. “Secondly, where the hell is my hat?” 

Hanzo’s smirk decreased slightly, glancing over to check his nails as he spoke. “Then what were you up to, snooping around on our territory? Tell me, and I’ll tell you what has become of your proud accessory.”  

Jesse clutched his jaw, glaring at the Shimada. He was teasing him. If it were something else, he would have made a comment about scraping the dang thing, but no. That hat was special to him. 

“I was gathering intel for my organization,” he answered truthfully. “Your clan is gathering up more supplies than usual. All thanks to your new buddies at Talon?”

Hanzo hummed with content, turning his attention back to McCree. “So Overwatch finally figured it out,” 

“Why would you assassin’s even team up with scum like them?” Jesse questioned. “You guys are already quite high and mighty handling things on your own,” 

“It was not my choice, but my fathers,” Hanzo corrected. He stood up from his seat, taking the glass in his hand as he walked over to the bar across the room. “It was one of his last acts as Leader of the Shimada Clan. In memory of him, I intend to respect his wishes, and honor our new allies.” 

“Aw, did daddy force you to do something you didn’t like?” Jesse mocked. 

Another guard yelped in Japanese before punching Jesse square in the face. If he aimed his fist a little higher, he would have broken Jesse’s nose. With that being said, it was still bleeding quite a bit. 

“ **That’s enough** ,” Hanzo commanded, pouring the glass as he appeared unfazed by the action of his guard. He turned back around to look at Jesse, watching as tiny drops of his blood dripped onto the wood panel floorboards beneath them. “I may not have approved of it at first, but Talon does provide the Shimada Clan with a few things that even we do not possess. In return, we assist them with any side matters that needs attending to,”

“Your basically their own personal Assassin’s now,” Jesse remarked.

“They already have plenty of their own, but it does have their advantages,” Hanzo replied. “Which is why I’ve asked my men to bring you here,”

What? Jesse raised a brow at the man as he walked back towards his seat, setting the drink back down on the table. “Come again?”

Hanzo laughed, stuffing his hands into his pant pockets as he looked over at the cowboy. “How hard did my men hit you in the back of the head?” 

“What do you want from me?!” Jesse demanded. 

“I want you to do a job for me. Recently, someone has become a thorn on Talon’s side. Hacking their networks, stealing valuable data, any sort of damage she can do at a distance. With their agents otherwise preoccupied, their leader has kindly requested that I handle it for them,” Hanzo explained, slowly stalking towards the cowboy. “The girl’s name is Hope Ivery.”

“You want me to track her down for you?” Jesse asked for clarification. 

Hanzo didn’t say anything at first until he knelt in front of the cowboy, “I want you to find her, and kill her,”

Jesse’s eyes widened with shock as he processed the request that was given to him. For all he knew, this Hope Ivery lady could be just an innocent bystander. Was she really causing Talon so much trouble that they had to hire the criminal empire of the Shimada Clan to track her down? 

“And if I refuse?” He spoke.

Within a flash, Hanzo pulled out a knife from his jacket pocket and pressed it against Jesse’s neck. The cowboy caught his breath, not daring to make a move. “I’m so sorry to hear about Captain Amari. Such a devastating loss on Overwatch’s part,”

Jesse froze like a statue. How in the hell did he–!

“How is her daughter doing? Little Fareeha?” Hanzo went on, a devilish grin on his face. “Well, considering how much time has passed, I suppose she’s all grown up now. But it would be such a shame if she were to unexpectedly meet the same fate as her mother,”

That’s where he drew the line. McCree narrowed his eyes at Hanzo, puffing his chest. He loved Fareeha like a sister ever since he first joined Overwatch, like the sibling he’s always wanted. And now Hanzo Shimada was threatening her life?!

“If you do this job for me, McCree, both of your lives will be spared, and it would be like this evening didn’t even happen. All you have to do is make Miss Ivery’s death look like an accident,” Hanzo reasoned, tilting the knife ever so slightly. “Do we have a deal?”

Jesse’s eyes shifted between Hanzo and the knife for a few moments. This guy wasn’t really giving him a choice, was he? A life for a life…

Jesse’s stature relaxed, narrowing his eyes straight into Hanzo’s cruel soul. “Deal…” 


	2. Authors Note: Ko-fi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick announcement!

Hi everyone!  
  
For those of you who don't know, I created a ko-fi account. It's where people go to donate money to online creators if they enjoy viewing and would like to further support their content, such as fanfiction, fanart, and much more!  
  
I decided to create one because I've been having the worst luck with getting a job, and I could really use the extra cash for the summer and the rest of my college years, so I thought why not try to earn some money by doing the thing I love?  
  
It's simple really, if you enjoy reading my works and are comfortable, you may make a $3 or higher donation to help support me and my online work. I can't thank you all enough for the love and support you have given me thus far for the past while I've been on this website. This oneshot has seen quite a bit of love on Tumblr and even more so here, it's what drives me to possible continue it as a little series, and writing in general. I wouldn't trade it for the world <3

If you are interested and feeling generous, click the button below and it will take you to my kofi page. Thank you all again for your support <3 

 

[Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A0052487)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like for me to continue this as a little mini series, please let me know!


End file.
